Destiny
by HorrorKarua
Summary: Hinata, princesa del clan Hyuuga, está obligada a casarse con un ninja extraño para mantener la alianza entre su clan y su vecina Konohagakure, viendo alzar una amenaza para las naciones ninja. Mismo mundo ninja, mismos personajes con algunas caracteristicas cambiadas, diferente historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Igualmente, con la historia. Este es un fic adoptado a **_**Nuharoo **_**llamado **_**¿Destino?**_

**Si desean ver la historia original pueden encontrarla en su perfil.**

**.**

_Destiny_

_Capítulo 1_

**.**

—No… no pueden —gruñó Hinata observando iracunda la postura rígida de su primo Neji y su estricto padre. Acababan de proponerle la destrucción de su vida y simplemente estaban ahí como si solo estuvieran hablando del clima.

—Hinata-sama, por favor, no se ponga así... —intervinó su primo antes de ser interrumpido por ella.

—¿Y cómo quieren que me ponga? —soltó ella alzando los brazos; incapaz de fruncir más el ceño por el enojo, estaba en su límite y poco de lo que le dijeran la iba a calmar—Esto es una locura. ¿Cómo es que no me habían dicho nada de esto antes? —preguntó indignada.

—Así es como se acostumbra a obrar en estos asuntos —respondió su primo bajando la mirada, no es como que no le importará por completo lo que le pasaba a Hinata; era que simplemente no podía hacer nada por ella. Hiashi, el jefe del clan había aceptado los términos correspondientes y era por eso por lo que, ahora, los tres estaban sentados juntos.

Aunque la pequeña Hyuuga estaba muy tentada a levantarse y retirarse de ahí.

—Pues no estoy de acuerdo —bajó la cabeza la peli azul y viendo como las manos en su regazo se apretaban con fuerza. ¡La estaban condenando y querían que simplemente acatará! ¡Era ridículo! Ella levantó la cabeza nuevamente para chocar sus perlados ojos con los de su primo—¡Esto es una…!

—¡Lo harás quieras o no! —habló por primera vez el patriarca del clan con su característico tono de voz autoritario. Consciente de ese tono que le traía recuerdos de un pasado de dolor; Hinata volvió a bajar la cabeza por un momento, al sentirse regañada—Ya di mi palabra en este asunto. No te estoy preguntando, solo te estamos informando.

—No tiene que preocuparse por nada —espetó Neji con un tono de voz tranquilizador—Él es un ninja fuerte y honorable, pertenece al clan-

—¡No! —aun con la mirada gacha, Hinata hizo saber su opinión.

Estaba tan harta de que la dominaran desde que podía recordar, por todas esas veces que su padre la miraba con desprecio y la obligaba a levantarse del suelo para seguir lastimándola. Todas esas veces que le recordaba las infinitas razones del porque era la escoria de la familia. Fue por su reconocimiento que ella se encargó de hacer sangrar sus manos por el entrenamiento, todo para contentarlo.

Y ahora después de cumplir su mayoría de edad, que pensaba que lo había logrado. Venia él con su impetuoso tono de voz, demandando respeto y obediencia completa, otra vez.

—¡No quiero saber nada más! —dijo Hinata aferrando sus manos, una sobre la otra. Sentía que, si pasaba un momento mas dentro de esa sala, se hundiría las uñas sobre las palmas hasta que le doliera tanto que gritaría.

—¿Por qué no? —consultó Neji, con miedo de ver explotar nuevamente a su pequeña prima.

—No quiero saber con quién me casaré —empezó la Hyuuga para luego levantar la mirada; sus ojos soltaban un brillo de furia desde lo más hondo de su alma, estaba realmente indignada y enfadada—¡porque no lo haré!

Y sin decir nada más, Hinata se levantó de su sitio y salió hecha una furia del recinto de reuniones del clan.

—¡Hinata, vuelve aquí en este instante! —ella escuchó perfectamente el grito de su padre, pero a sabiendas que él era el culpable directo de este matrimonio arreglado, simplemente lo ignoró y siguió caminando lejos de ahí.

Hiashi, desbarató su rígida postura al ver el ultimo mechón de su _malcriada hija mayor_ salir por la puerta. Con un resoplido no muy característico de él miro al techo con manía. A su lado, Neji se frotó los brazos, nervioso.

—Hay que darle tiempo, Hiashi-sama. Ella es su heredera y entiende el papel que juega en este asunto —dijo Neji intentando aliviar la carga y la tensión que había en el recinto. Rezando en su interior porque ella lo pensará bien y volviera para cumplir con su misión… o en todo caso, _su condena._

**.**

**.**

Camino dando grandes zancadas para alejarse lo más que podía del lugar en donde estaba su padre y su primo. Con un nuevo gruñido surgiendo de su garganta, se preguntó en su interior. ¿Cómo podían, ellos, hacerle eso? ¡La harían renunciar a uno de sus sueños! Ella, como buena soñadora que era, esperaba encontrarse con _un apuesto chico_, sea un ninja o no, que conquistará su corazón y, de esta manera, formar una familia. Pero esa meta se fue por la borda cuando su padre le dio la noticia de que ya estaba comprometida.

Bien sabía ella que no era la perfecta sucesora que el clan esperaba que fuese. Siempre había sido considerada la chica débil, tímida y sin carácter ante los ojos de los demás. Nunca le dio importancia al desprecio de su gente, ya que nunca había deseado ser la líder del clan, simplemente era algo que no iba con su carácter. Sabía de sobra que ese puesto le pertenecería a su hermana menor Hanabi.

Sin embargo, una cosa muy distinta era el hecho de ser considerada como la oveja negra del clan. Ella desde muy pequeña se había auto impuesto, claro con algo de ayuda de su padre y el resto de su clan —nótese el sarcasmo— a ser una digna y fuerte ninja perteneciente al clan Hyuuga, para que así la reconocieran por su fuerza y valía, no solo por el cargo que tenía a sus espaldas.

Aunque ella no había sido un prodigio como su primo Neji, con los años de entrenamiento impartidos por él mismo, se había vuelto bastante fuerte. Entrenó duramente durante muchísimo tiempo y mejoró algunas técnicas Juuken características de su clan. Ahora todos allí la respetaban y consideraban una ninja con poder propio. Título que había adquirido con sudor, sangre y lágrimas.

Título que valía la pena.

Entonces, ¡¿cómo se atrevía su padre a comprometerla con un ninja de quien sabe que clan?! ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué ahora, que por fin tenía la edad suficiente para cumplir su sueño?

Hace ya bastante tiempo, junto con la meta de ser una ninja fuerte y honorable como su padre y su difunta madre, se había propuesto a sí misma, salir de su hogar y ver el mundo fuera de las fronteras que la habían mantenido protegida tantos años. Deseaba recorrer el mundo, ver las demás aldeas y clanes; conocer el mundo, nada más que eso.

Su clan, aunque situado en el _País de Fuego_, no tenía aldea a la cual pertenecer. Casi desde el inicio de las _aldeas escondidas_, su clan se había mantenido fuera ellas, por lo que las reglas que muchos clanes tenían que cumplir no se aplicaban a ellos; cosa que de cierta manera les beneficiaba al momento de las batallas.

Los Hyuuga, eran un clan tan numeroso y poderoso, que prácticamente su distrito era como una pequeña ciudad alejada de todo. Solo en unas escasas ocasiones se habían envuelto en una batalla por ayudar a su aldea aliada y vecina, Konohagakure; con otras aldeas que iniciaban conflictos solo buscando superioridad y poder. Pero, aun así, era mejor tener una alianza que pertenecer a una aldea, o si no su sangre se mezclaría y las bajas en las batallas serían mucho más altas.

Por otra parte, sabía de sobra que por ser sucesora de la línea directa del prestigioso clan Hyuuga y poseer el codiciado Byakugan, tendría obligaciones importantes que su título portaba. Pero no se imaginó que tendría que ser una moneda de cambio entre la aldea aliada y su clan.

Sin embargo, bien entendía que era inútil seguir peleando contra la decisión que su padre y el consejo habían tomado para su futuro. Después de todo, si ella no cumplía esta decisión, no tenia la menor idea de que consecuencias podría haber. ¿Una guerra entre su clan y Konoha? No, ella definitivamente no podía aceptar eso… aunque fuera su propio futuro el que estuviera en juego.

Por lo que decidió volver a la sala de reuniones para saber más sobre el tema. Debía comportarse como toda una Hyuuga y mantener el _honor y la palabra_ de su clan; era una princesa y tenia que cumplir sus obligaciones al final del día.

Una vez que la peli azul volvió a la sala en donde estaban su padre y primo, la estancia se envolvió en un aire tenso y silencioso. Hiashi ciertamente no deseaba tal futuro a la mayor de sus hijas; no deseaba que su hija fuese tratada como ganado solo para mantener la amistad firmada hace ya bastante tiempo entre su clan y la aldea vecina. Sin embargo, la situación era delicada, más de lo que pensaba su hija o cualquier miembro del clan a excepción del consejo. _Tiempos desesperados exigen medidas desesperadas,_ pensó.

—Sé que para ti es difícil hacer esto… pero ya verás que al final todo saldrá bien, Hinata. Eres una Hyuuga después de todo.

Hinata sin poder más suspiró resignada. Sabía que como princesa y sucesora tendría que cumplir con sus deberes; así que se sentó frente a ellos y envolvió sus manos sobre su regazo.

—Bien, lo haré, padre. Como has dicho, soy una Hyuuga y como tu hija debo cumplir con mis obligaciones. No obstante, tengo una condición antes de casarme.

Los dos hombres Hyuuga quedaron sorprendidos al ver la determinación que se apreciaba en la mirada de la chica, por lo que solo asintieron para que esta dijera su condición, su único temor ahora es que su petición fuera algo inaceptable.

—En lo que respecta a mi viaje… quisiera hacerlo antes de casarme —soltó la joven chica dejando aún más sorprendidos a sus familiares. Rara vez se veía a la tímida e indefensa princesa hacer declaraciones como esa, pero tal parece que la presión de su clan había forjado parte de su carácter, logrando una extraña mezcla entre una fortaleza marca Hyuuga y una bondad, que seguramente había heredado de su madre. Y justamente ahora dejaba ver su lado fuerte.

Ella había hablado sobre su sueño de recorrer el mundo con su padre, hacia muchísimo tiempo. Este siempre le había dicho que lo conversaría y le diría su decisión luego de hablarlo con el consejo, sin embargo, por mas que halla pasado ya un tiempo, su padre no se dignaba a darle una respuesta. Era momento de exigírselo.

—Bueno, lo he estado platicando con el consejo y...

Ella se mordió la lengua antes de gritarle a su padre que apurará el veredicto de su petición.

—Podrás ir.

—¿En serio? —exclamó ella entusiasmada—¡Oh, gracias padre! —le agradeció. Ahora tenía que prepararse para salir lo antes posible. Sin embargo, estaba demás aclarar que las cosas no saldrían exactamente como ella lo pensó.

—Pero no dejaré que mi _hija, una princesa_, ande por el país como una vagabunda.

—¿A qué te refieres? —entrecerró los ojos la pequeña Hyuuga. No le estaba gustando el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Tomarás un _crucero_ que hará escala en las principales aldeas cercanas a nuestro territorio.

—Pero…

—No hay discusión que valga, Hinata. Lo tomas o lo dejas —terminó diciendo seriamente el Hyuuga mayor.

Hinata ahora estaba frustrada. Su sueño era ir sola y por ella misma, de aldea en aldea, sin nada más que su mochila y un mapa de referencia. Nada de lujos, ni títulos, ni escolta; ser solo una viajera más, ser solo Hinata. Pero una vez más su apellido se interponía entre ella y sus inalcanzables metas.

Pero debía aceptarlo, nunca cumpliría su sueño siendo una princesa. Por lo que, resignada, suspiró para aceptar la condición de su padre. _Mejor eso que nada_ pensó.

—Está bien, acepto.

—Irás con una escolta.

—¿Q-Qué? —exclamó Hinata y frunciendo nuevamente su ceño, negó con la cabeza—¡No! Quiero ir sola, padre —_De escolta ni hablar,_ pensó para sus adentros.

—Es peligroso —susurró Hiashi sin despegar su mirada de la de su hija.

—No si voy disfrazada. Nadie sabrá que soy una princesa, ¡hasta podría utilizar un nombre falso! —inquirió ella endureciendo su postura—Además, sabes muy bien que puedo defenderme sola —esto último lo dijo si ocultar el orgullo que sentía de sí misma y recordarle a su padre todo lo que había podido hacer a lo largo de esos años.

Ser una de las mejores ninjas del clan Hyuuga, que manejaba a la perfección las técnicas del Juuken no había sido fácil, pero lo había conseguido.

—Hiashi-sama, sabe usted muy bien que Hinata- sama puede cuidase a si misma —intercedió Neji a favor de su querida prima.

El patriarca del clan le dio una rápida mirada a Neji, la seguridad en los ojos de su sobrino, y la… confianza, fueron cosas que no pasaron desapercibidos para él—Está bien.

Después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Seré cuidadosa, lo prometo —dijo Hinata solemnemente mientras hacia una inclinación a su padre—¿Cuándo puedo partir?

—En cuanto estés lista.

—Entonces debo apresurarme a preparar todo —dijo la chica antes de levantarse y dar una reverencia final para salir corriendo fuera de la estancia. Hiashi solo pudo suspirar.

—_Espero que todo salga bien, no solo en su viaje, sino que también en su matrimonio_ —pensó para sí el líder del clan.

Hinata estaba emocionada por su viaje, _obviando lo que se venía después_. Las veces que había salido del distrito de su clan siempre era acompañada por su padre o primo, además de una escolta que no la dejaba sola —incluso insistían en acompañarla al baño— así que no podía ver lo que quería, ni tampoco ir a otros lugares que no estuviesen en su apretada agenda. He allí la razón de su emoción, reemplazando al enfado y la frustración que tenía al recordar acerca de su compromiso.

Aunque no había escogido el destino por ella misma… un crucero que pasará por las principales tierras y sus villas no sonaba nada mal. A ella le interesaba mucho el saber sobre las diferentes aldeas, la cultura que poseían además de los distintos tipos de técnicas ninjas que tendría cada una de ellas. Aunque sus maestros le habían enseñado lo esencial para ser una princesa culta, preferiría conocer las villas y naciones en persona.

**.**

**.**

A la semana siguiente de obtener el permiso de su padre, la heredera estaba lista para salir. Todo lo preparó de manera minuciosa. Comprando ropa nueva de estilo sencillo igual que sus maletas.

Se despidió de su padre, hermana y primo dentro del clan para no llamar la atención y salió por una puerta lateral vistiendo como cualquier otra campesina. El disfraz funcionó muy bien, ya que al abordar el barco que la llevaría fuera de su tierra natal, nadie la reconoció.

Se sentía finalmente… _libre_, sin guardias, ni súbditos que la quisieran complacer. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, pero al ser la heredera del clan, esa atención era brindada la quisiera o no. Por lo que pasar desapercibida por todas esas personas le agradaba y mucho, podía hacer todo lo que quería sin que nadie la criticara, haciéndola sentir muy a gusto con ese viaje que recién estaba comenzando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora Original (Nuharoo):**

_Hola =D ¿Que les pareció? _

_Debo decir que he leído muchas historias de Naruto y Hinata y bueno, me aventure a escribir una propia, espero sus opiniones ante este primer capítulo ^^ _

_Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, dudas, consejos, criticas, palabras de incentivo, etc… cualquier tipo de review es bienvenido. _

_Información extra: _

ᨊ _Juuken: es la misma técnica del puño suave, solo que quise darle el nombre técnico. _

ᨊ _En esta historia Hinata y Naruto tendrán 18 años, junto con el resto de los personajes que estarán cerca de esta edad._

.

**Notas (TheSoul986):**

Esta historia no me pertenece, pueden visualizarla en el perfil de Nuharoo hasta el capítulo ocho. Esta historia tendrá un poco más de _relleno _hasta que alcancemos el ultimo capitulo subido por Nuharoo, después de eso seguiré la ilación de la historia hasta darle un final.

Si les agrada la trama, dejen un review en esta historia y no duden en pasarse por el perfil de la autora original. Chao•

.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Igualmente, con la historia. Este es un fic adoptado a **_**Nuharoo **_**llamado **_**¿Destino?**_

**Si desean ver la historia original pueden encontrarla en su perfil.**

**.**

_Destiny_

_Capítulo 2_

**.**

El barco emitió un estruendoso ruido anunciando su partida; Hinata, quien estaba recargada en la barandilla, comenzó a ver como el paisaje se alejaba de ella. Dejando muy atrás el muelle de donde embarco, y admirando la forma en como chispeaba el mar bajo la madera y como se reflejaba el sol sobre la anchura del horizonte.

Suspiró dichosa al verse envuelta en un paraíso hecho naturaleza del que disfrutaría todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Su mirada recorrió el resto de la embarcación después; era un crucero enteramente para pasajeros, sin contar la parte inferior donde se guardaba la despensa para el viaje, creando mucho peso extra. Era por esta razón que las habitaciones del crucero eran contadas, y no cualquiera podía simplemente subirse a pasear.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la poca cantidad de tripulantes; su primer paradero en las tierras del trueno tomaría nuevos pasajeros para luego proseguir con su recorrido. No es como que le importará totalmente esta información, pero agradecía que la advirtieran de este hecho nada mas abordar el barco.

Hinata se giró, no sin antes darle una última mirada de ensueño al paisaje, para entrar a su camarote y acomodar sus pertenencias. Necesitaba descansar un momento. Al llegar a este comprobó que, aunque para ser pequeño y para nada ostentoso, era bastante acogedor. Ella lo agradeció; había una pequeña cama, un cajón para guardar sus pertenencias mas allegadas y un ropero con sabanas limpias, toallas y un espacio para colocar su ropa.

Al lado de la cama, había un _ojo de buey _que apuntaba directamente al sol. Ella pasó sus dedos sobre la superficie de vidrio y sonrió; al principio no estaba muy convencida de que un _crucero _fuera algo que le agradaría, sin embargo, viéndolo desde el lado positivo, podía admirarlo todo desde la comodidad de su habitación. Sin temor al peligro inminente o a los enemigos de la frontera.

No es que le desagradara la idea de exponerse al peligro viajando sola, podía hacerlo; era que simplemente estar en un crucero también tenia sus beneficios.

Se recostó en la cama después de acomodar su equipaje, dejándose perder en sus pensamientos. A pesar de no querer pensar en lo que le esperaba al término de ese viaje, no pudo evitarlo. Trataba de convencerse de que su padre había escogido a un buen chico, uno no mucho mayor que ella, responsable, empático y demás cualidades calificadas para una persona como ella.

Sin embargo, también sabía que si era _su padre_ el que había escogido, lo más probable es que sería un ninja de un clan honorable, un chico fuerte, serio, protocolar y petulante. Tal cual era… él.

La peli azul no acostumbraba a ser prejuiciosa sobre aquellas personas a las que no conocía bien; ante sus ojos todo el mundo era bondadoso, pero con esta situación no podía hacer más que imaginarse lo peor. ¿Qué clase de persona estaba esperando por ella tras bambalinas? ¿Un muchacho o un señor? ¿Alguien de gran corazón o una mirada de acero?

Sus pensamientos se tornaron algo confusos después, así que algo fastidiada por pensar en… su _matrimonio arreglado_, se levantó y se dispuso a recorrer el barco, para así disipar las ideas que tenía sobre su compromiso. Tal vez le iría bien conocer a los demás pasajeros y olvidar, de esta forma, lo que significa estar encerrada en una jaula de oro.

**.**

**.**

La ciudad de Kumo era hermosa. No, era mucho mas que hermosa, era tradicional, aunque fascinante. Sencillamente maravillosa.

En la plaza central había una gran piedra con la leyenda de su pueblo escrita en ella, Hinata no lo dejo pasar por alto y se detuvo a leerla por completo. Después de admirarla por unos minutos más, se dirigió al correo para mandar una carta a su familia informándoles que se encontraba bien; pensando en recorrer los comercios ubicados en la plaza y ver lo que más podía de dicha ciudad.

La carta en su mano —que había escrito antes de desembarcar— fue apretada a su pecho. A su alrededor, flotaban las hojas verdes de los ancianos arboles adornando la ciudad, los suelos eran un perfecto cristal transparente con arcanas dibujadas en ella. Las casas formaban un complejo laberinto de tradición y costumbre.

Todo se veían tan bello a su vista que cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a la oficina del correo. Ingresó despacio y entregó su carta al encargado. Firmó unos papeles muy rápido para seguir embelesándose con su alrededor; y salió del lugar.

Al salir del correo no se percató por dónde iba, por lo emocionada que estaba, así que chocó con una persona que entraba apresuradamente al lugar. De no ser porque el tipo la sujetó del brazo, la chica hubiese caído estrepitosamente.

—¡Woooow, mira por dónde vas! —le reclamó aquel joven.

—L-Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa —dijo Hinata dirigiendo su mirada al suelo. De cierta manera estaba acostumbrada a tratar a los demás de forma directa, pero no pasaba lo mismo cuando de alguien desconocido se trataba. Tendía a tartamudear contra su voluntad.

—Ten más cuidado—le respondió el chico, mientras veía como la joven desviaba su mirada de un lado a otro notándose algo nerviosa. Con tal acción, presto un poco más atención hacia ella de la que debería. Pudo notar unos ojos perlas que en su vida había visto ¡eran hermosos!

Sus pequeños labios color durazno y un flequillo rebelde sombreando su blanquecina frente; aquella chica frente suyo tenia la piel perfecta, tersa y suave que cualquier mujer envidiaría, una pequeñez que la hacia atrayente y una mirada de cachorro que lo único que hacia era causar estragos en su estómago.

—En verdad lo siento —continuo ella bajando la mirada—. N-No me fije por donde iba.

—Bueno… ya no importa. ¿Te lastimé? —de pronto la curiosidad empezó a picar en Hinata. El sujeto de pronto había cambiado totalmente su tono y actitud frente a ella, eso se le hizo tremendamente extraño. Así que lentamente comenzó a levantar la mirada para encontrándose con un joven alto, de piel ligeramente bronceada, hipnotizantes ojos azules, cabello alborotado rubio haciendo juego con aquella _sonrisa traviesa_ y unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas.

Un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza mientras aquel joven la seguía aferrando del brazo.

—No —respondió quedamente ella mientras no dejaba de verlo.

—Me alegro. Déjame invitarte algo para que veas que estoy apenado por esta coalición —señalo el rubio mientras la soltaba y apuntaba con su pulgar un restaurante cercano de ahí.

Ella pestañeó confundida. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Aquel apuesto joven la estaba invitando a comer algo? No, no podía ser. Sintió desfallecer nuevamente cuando los ojos azules de aquel joven se oscurecieron con manía. Hinata agitó la cabeza y se regañó internamente, ¡no tenía tiempo para eso! ¡Debía concentrarse en lo suyo!

—Lo siento, no puedo —respondió rápidamente para luego inclinarse a modo de despedida y marcharse con una sonrisa nerviosa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Solo cuando estuvo a una buena distancia de aquel joven, se permitió admirar, en su fuero interno, los detalles físicos de aquel muchacho de sonrisa resplandeciente; si su futuro esposo tenía si quiera un diez por ciento de parentesco con aquel rubio, ese matrimonio ya no podía ser considerado como un sacrificio en su totalidad.

**.**

**.**

La parada en la ciudad de Kumo había sido muy interesante y productiva. Hinata, durante su estancia en la ciudad principal, recorrió las tiendas de la plaza y compró algunas cosas como recuerdo de su viaje; cosas tales como artesanía típica de la zona, algo de comida que durara todo su viaje y hasta incluso unos pergaminos con técnicas básicas de la región.

Ella terminó de guardar sus nuevas adquisiciones en su maleta de viaje y se puso de pie. La acción le había abierto el apetito, y el solo recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior —todo lo que había caminado— solo acrecentaban sus ansias de probar alimento.

Salió de su camarote con los ojos cerrados y suspirando. Su estómago sonaba ligeramente ante la idea de picar un bocadillo. Pero cuando dio dos pasos fuera y cerró la puerta, alguien chocó con ella.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó instantáneamente.

—Creo que ahora es mi turno de disculparme.

Esas palabras la confundieron. Por lo que, alzando la mirada, se encontró nuevamente con esos hermosos ojos azules en los que había pensado parte de la noche antes de acostarse. Ella sonrió tímida ante su comentario y el escrutinio que hacía sobre ella.

—Creo que sí.

—Pues, me disculpó —mencionó el muchacho para proceder a inclinarse jocosamente. La peli azul emitió una pequeña risita al verlo, era divertido, eso le agradaba. Frente a ella, él regreso a su posición con la espalda recta y le guiño un ojo—. Parece que somos vecinos.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

—Mi camarote esta al lado del tuyo —señalo él mientras apuntaba la puerta continua al de la habitación temporal de Hinata.

—¡Oh! Ya veo… —ella ya no sabía bien que decir, la presencia de aquel joven la perturbaba ligeramente—. Bueno… f-fue un placer, ya tengo que irme.

Sin nada más que decir, se apresuró para llegar a las escaleras y perderse de su vista. El muchacho frente suyo no dijo nada. Sin embargo, mientras pasaba por su lado no notó la mirada que le dirigió aquel rubio de fácil sonrisa, una mirada que podía tener muchas cosas que decir.

—_Que coincidencia que ese joven abordará el mismo crucero que yo. Sus ojos ciertamente son muy hermosos, pero debo controlarme. Aún quedan días de viaje hasta llegar al País del Agua… lo más probable que tanto él como yo estaremos ocupados en nuestros asuntos como para vernos otra vez. No debo preocuparme, es solo un joven más... aunque sea el más guapo que he conocido hasta ahora _—pensaba Hinata mientras caminaba por los pasillos de aquel barco, sin saber a dónde se dirigía, solo sabía que debía alejarse de ahí.

El hambre se le había escapado de entre los dedos por completo después de su encuentro con aquel joven.

Su caminata sin rumbo la llevó a cubierta, por lo que pensando que el cielo se veía hermoso teñido de naranja, se recargó nuevamente en la barandilla admirando el paisaje.

—Hola —saludó alguien a su lado.

—Hola —Hinata volteó y se sorprendió al reconocer nuevamente a aquel joven que minutos antes había estado con ella. Inevitablemente se preguntó si la estaba siguiendo, pero la sola idea era ridícula. Estaban en un crucero con una determinada cantidad de personas, era normal que se encontraran sin siquiera pensar en hacerlo.

—Lindo paisaje, ¿no?

—S-Sí —no sabía que más decir. Nuevamente se estaba comenzando a sentir nerviosa ante su presencia, por lo que para tranquilizarse empezó a menear sus dedos índices uno sobre otro, sobre la barandilla del barco.

—Vienes del País del Fuego —más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—Sí, ¿cómo es que lo sabes?

—Por tu ropa, el clima allá es cálido, por lo que no vienes demasiado abrigada. Además de que el barco viene de allá —terminó diciendo con una sonrisa que no hacía nada más que resaltar las extrañas pero adorables marcas de sus mejillas.

—Veo que eres muy deductivo —le respondió un poco menos tímida.

—Un poco, además de que soy un ninja y he viajado bastante, por eso puedo reconocer ciertos patrones en los rasgos de las personas —luego de decir esto, posó su mano derecha bajo su mentón y cerró los ojos. La postura era ridícula y jocosa, por lo que Hinata solo atino a reírse de la forma en cómo se burlaba de sí mismo. Al ver que ella no agregaba nada más, le preguntó— ¿Vas a la ciudad de Kiri de paseo?

—Sí.

—¿No te gusta hablar mucho o te estoy incomodando? —preguntó divertido el joven rubio dejando a la oji perla algo pasmada por tan repentina pregunta, causando que sus manos se detuvieran de jugar entre ellas.

—Lo siento, es solo que no creo que… sea correcto —respondió al cabo de unos segundos bajando su mirada. Pensando en un matrimonio impuesto por su padre y en la forma en que tenia que cumplir con sus obligaciones. Hinata sabia que empezar a gustarle ese chico no seria difícil, era extrovertido a primera vista, tenía una sonrisa increíble y una apariencia agradable. Sin embargo, ella estaba en ese barco no para enamorarse por unos días, sino para encontrarse a si misma y disfrutar de la belleza de un mundo que nunca había visitado.

—¿Por qué no? —consulto él sin dejar de mirarla—Solo estamos conversando, no le veo nada de malo.

—Tal vez… tengas razón —concedió ella. Hablar con una persona, por mas que fuera un Adonis, no acarrearía mayores consecuencias para ella, ¿verdad?

—¿Y cómo te llamas?

—No puedo decírtelo —dijo ella apartando su rostro—. Lo lamento.

—¿Estas viajando de incógnita? ¡Qué bien! Pero sabes… puedo mantener un secreto —dijo el oji azul en un susurro divertido para luego acercarse más a la Hyuuga.

—¿En serio? —los grandes ojos plateados de Hinata resplandecieron con un único brillo que hicieron al rubio frente a ella, acomodarse en su sitio. Lo había dejado pasmado durante unos segundos—Eso es genial porque y-yo también se guardar un secreto —respondió bajito la peli azul, para luego hacer sonar una risita.

Su acompañante emitió un corto puchero al escucharla—Bien, tú ganas. Aunque de alguna forma debo llamarte, ¿no crees?

—Supongo que—lo pensó durante unos segundos antes de decidirse por un nombre cualquiera— puedes llamarme Izumi.

—Buena elección —le guiñó un ojo—. Yo me llamo Naruto, un gusto —le dijo mientras le tendía la mano para presentarse con el tradicional apretón de manos, a lo que ella respondió con mucho gusto; disfrutando su calidez con tal contacto, además.

—¿Tú también vas a Kiri de paseo?

—En parte. Tengo algunos asuntos importantes que atender —resto importancia alzando sus hombros.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, disfrutando del atardecer. Al contrario de lo que cualquiera pudo pensar, su silencio no fue incomodo en lo absoluto. Fue… hasta agradable.

—¿Vienes sola?

—Sí.

—¿Y no es peligroso para una chica viajar sola? —preguntó Naruto para luego mirar al cielo. Una civil debía cuidarse un poco más que las kunoichis, ¿no?

Sin embargo, Hinata no pensó igual que él. Su familia era tan tradicional y la tuvieron tan presionada durante años que tan solo escuchar a alguien subestimarla, era como tocar una fibra sensible de su ser.

Ella se mordió los labios—Sé cuidarme sola —espetó mientras se aferraba a la barandilla del barco con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

—Si, pero… —sin embargo, se detuvo al ver la forma en como los nudillos de la chica se ponían blancos o como su rostro, o más específicamente sus ojos emitían un chispazo de molestia. Tuvo que tragar—¡Espera, no lo dije para ofenderte, de veras!

Ella se relajó visiblemente para luego subir su mirada y observar la verdadera confusión en sus azulinos ojos. Un suspiro tranquilizador provino desde lo mas fondo de su garganta y lo expulsó lentamente. Estaba acostumbrada a los miramientos de la gente de su clan, comentarios como ese eran su pan de cada día.

Por supuesto que no quería recibir ese mismo trato cuando estaba, al fin, fuera de los muros de acero de su clan. Además, no era digno el ser grosera con alguien que apenas conoces, y que de paso no sabe nada sobre ti.

—No pasa nada —sonrió Hinata a manera de disculpa—, es solo que mi familia me cuida _demasiado_, es todo.

—Tal vez lo hacen porque eres importante para ellos.

—Puede ser —le respondió quedamente.

Un largo viento marino corrió por esa zona, levantando los cabellos de Hinata en el proceso y haciendo a Naruto cerrar los ojos. Para cuando el viento se detuvo y el rojizo atardecer se poso sobre sus pálidas mejillas, Naruto acercó su mano hacia ella embobado. La peli azul era la mujer mas hermosa que había conocido hasta el momento, ni Sakura con esas características tan exuberantes que la formaban, podía siquiera acercarse a los temblores que invadían su cuerpo al ver a Izumi.

Su mano se acerco un poco hasta que tocó, con su dedo índice, la fría mejilla de su acompañante. Está giró la cabeza con un tímido sonrojo envolviendo sus mejillas y la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó él ante su mirada de sorpresa—Eres más hermosa cuando sonríes.

Las piernas de Hinata temblaron sin control al escucharlo, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo remotamente parecido. Su corazón latió desbocado tras su pecho y tuvo que serenarse en su mente para que no empezara a hiperventilar. La sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le estaba dando Naruto era digna de una fotografía.

¿Acaso este joven estaba consciente de lo guapo qué era?

—¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de tomar? —sugirió Naruto al ver como la chica seguía coloreándose y no necesariamente por los reflejos del atardecer.

**.**

**.**

Estuvieron todo el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche juntos. Naruto le contaba anécdotas de sus viajes, de sus batallas y también de su vida en su aldea. Era bastante fácil tratar con él, era simpático, divertido y al parecer siempre tenía una bonita sonrisa y una anécdota para contar.

Hinata escuchaba con toda la atención del mundo cada una de sus historias, sin lugar a duda Naruto era un buen narrador dentro de todo. Incluso se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos para poder disfrutar de su voz e imaginar cómo sería la aldea de la que él estaba hablando. Su imaginación voló al escucharlo, viéndose envuelta en una espesura que pronto se convirtió en una amena ciudad llena de gente amorosa.

Rodeada de un potente olor a dulces y ramen, con los cuchicheos de las mujeres de la región, de las risas de los ninjas activos y los paseos de los civiles en busca de diversión. Podía sentir con claridad lo acogedora que era, lo perfecta que se veía en su imaginación y como podía ser moldeada a su antojo para verse aún más hipnotizante.

—¿Te estoy aburriendo? —interrumpió el chico con algo de preocupación en su voz. Ante tal pregunta, Hinata se percató de que el relato ya había terminado y aun continuaba con los ojos cerrados. Rápidamente los abrió para notar la tristeza pasmada en el rostro de Naruto. Ella se reclamo en su interior, ¡seguramente había pensado que se había dormido!

—¡Claro que no! —se apresuró a aclarar la chica, moviendo su cabeza negativamente—Es solo que… así puedo imaginarme l-los lugares de los cuales hablas. Eres bueno relatando.

—Gracias —le sonrió complacido—. A todo esto, ¿tienes hermanos?

—Sí —asintió ella—. Una más pequeña que yo, de 16 años, llamada Hanabi, y un primo muy cercano mayor que yo, llamado Neji. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Mmm… Pues no, mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño —dijo el oji azul con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, de veras. El viejo Sarutobi siempre se preocupó de mí a su manera. Además, tengo muchos amigos en la villa —aclaró con una mano rascándose la cabeza. Aparentaba algo de nerviosismo. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro exclamó sobresaltándola—¡Oye, tal vez puedas ir a visitar la villa algún día! ¡Allí probaras el mejor ramen del mundo, de veras!

Hinata se quedó estática ante la sorpresa. Le agradaba mucho Naruto y le encantaría conocer su villa, sin embargo, debía ser realista. Sabía que tendría responsabilidades que cumplir al terminar el viaje y que no podría volver a verlo, además de que él pensaba que era una chica común y ordinaria.

Tal vez era mejor alejarse de él.

—N-No creo que sea conveniente —comenzó ella para luego juntar sus manos y frotarlas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Discúlpame, debo retirarme —sin saber que más decir, ella se marchó apresurando el paso para salir lo más rápido de allí, dejando a un confundido chico con la pregunta del porque había huido de esa manera.

**.**

**.**

Cuando la noche empezaba a formar parte del paisaje que se veía en su ventana, se dio cuenta de que no había vuelto a ver Izumi. Aquella peli azul de temblorosa mirada que había huido de él hacia poco mas de unas cuantas horas. Tal vez, pensó Naruto, podía acercarse a su camarote y tocar su puerta solo para saber si estaba bien. Pero inmediatamente desechó esa idea, no era del todo adecuado hacer algo como eso.

O eso quería pensar como excusa.

Naruto suspiró, trataría de hablar con ella al día siguiente.

Por otra parte, Hinata —quien efectivamente estaba en su camarote— se tendió en su cama mirando un punto indefinido en el techo; intentado convencerse de que lo mejor era mantener la distancia con él. De Naruto y sus fáciles sonrisas.

Es decir, era aterrador la forma en como él podía llevarse su mirada, de cualquier lugar, como si fuera un farol, y ella un barco buscando una luz que la guiará. Le agradaba… no, le encantaba. Más de lo que debía.

Pero no podía olvidar tan fácilmente el hecho de que estaba comprometida con alguien más —aunque no lo conociera— y que tendría problemas si iba a otra aldea a encontrarse con un chico. No, _definitivamente no; _ella debía mantener la distancia y cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su padre antes de partir. Todo por su clan y su familia.

Con otro suspiro saliendo de su garganta, dio vuelta sobre su mullida almohada y fijo su vista sobre la vacía pared. Las paredes eran de un color celeste muy claro. Inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en los ojos de aquel muchacho rubio que con solo una sonrisa le había quitado todos los pensamientos.

Nunca pensó que conocería a alguien como él, tan guapo, divertido, espontáneo, con esos ojos azules que se comparaban con el mismo cielo, esa sonrisa zorruna que acentuaba aún más las líneas de sus mejillas, y que provocaban que las piernas le temblaran y que su cuerpo... no, era mejor _no pensar_ en él.

Se obligó a si misma a dormir cuando vio que sus pensamientos dejaban de obedecerla. Era ridículo, no podía ni controlarse a sí misma. _Tengo que olvidar_, se dijo. Con eso en mente, se dejó vencer en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, echó un largo vistazo a la estancia donde se dirigió luego de salir de su camarote. El suelo era de una madera impecable y bien pulida; sin contar la hermosa lámpara del techo, ella observó maravillada la araña de vidrio que colgaba de ahí. El tapiz de los alrededores era de un blanco elegante y las mesas tenían manteles lisos que olían perfumados. Sin duda alguna, la idea del crucero no fue tan mala, después de todo.

Se alisó la falda que traía puesta y camino hasta el buffet del desayuno. Preciosos y apetitosos biscochos hacían gala frente a ella. Incluso pudo reconocer algunos postres como rollos de canela, entre otros. La boca se le hizo agua antes de tomar un plato para servirse su desayuno.

Estiro la mano hacia la bandeja de cubiertos y platos limpios, pero una mano se le adelanto. Miro a su contraparte y pestañeo. Era Naruto.

—Buenos días —saludo cortésmente con una sonrisa, para luego tomar un plato y devolverse hacia el buffet.

—Buenos días —la siguió—, ¿qué tal estás?

Hinata tomo entre las pinzas un pequeño panecillo y lo puso sobre su plato—Muy bien, gracias.

—Como no te vi en el resto de la noche me preocupé un poco. Pensé que podías sentirte mal —explicó Naruto mientras tomaba dos panecillos del que ella había agarrado y un bizcocho de chocolate. Ella se mordió los labios antes de responderle.

—N-Nada de eso, es solo que… —_vamos Hinata_, se alentó ella sola. _Piensa en una excusa_—estaba algo cansada, es todo.

—¿De verdad? —una sonrisa triste se emitió de los labios de Naruto y ella pudo verlo muy bien. No parecía creerle en lo absoluto—Quisiera disculparme si te dije algo inapropiado, de veras.

Hinata respiró profundo manteniendo el aire por un momento en su pecho.

—_¿Él se había preocupado por mí?_ —pensó mientras echaba la bocanada de aire que había sostenido y cerraba los ojos. Cuando los abrió, enfoco ese único panecillo sobre su plato.

Ella había sido tan infantil y ridícula. Sin embargo, él aparentaba preocuparse por ella cuando solo había tenido un berrinche. Eso la hizo sentirse mal, verdaderamente mal.

—No —dijo ella lentamente para luego voltear su cuello y verlo—, soy yo la que lo siente, Naruto. No debí irme así anoche. Pero sucede que en mi clan hay una situación algo delicada y no sería conveniente… que nos volviéramos a ver.

Naruto no dijo nada sobre eso durante algunos segundos y ella bajo la mirada con pesar. Si alguien le preguntará, ella respondería que se moriría por ver como era la aldea de Naruto, pero para eso probablemente ya estuviera casada, y visitar a un joven como él podría traerle problemas y malentendidos.

Definitivamente, Hinata no quería causarle deshonra a su clan con algo así.

—Entiendo —respondió el chico luego unos momentos. Su rostro se mostró compungido, pero aun así se arriesgó a preguntarle—¿Podemos desayunar juntos?

—Yo… —la chica dudó, tratando de aferrarse a la ahogada decisión de mantener la distancia.

—Solo es un desayuno —alzo los hombros el rubio—. Solos nos sentaremos y comeremos, nadie se va a enterar, Izumi —agregó dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a la vez que le extendía su mano libre, acto al cual Hinata no se pudo negar. Asi que sonriente aceptó la invitación dándole la mano a su acompañante.

**.**

**.**

El desayuno resultó ameno. Naruto siguió con sus relatos tanto de sus batallas, como de las misiones realizadas con sus amigos, haciendo caras y gestos para explicar los diferentes hechos acontecidos, mientras ella no paraba de reír y de admirar a aquel sujeto a su frente. El chico le contó desde como era su aldea, la cual tenía un ambiente muy similar al distrito de los Hyuuga, hasta como fue su dura niñez al ser despreciado. También sobre la posterior admiración total de la misma al saberse héroe de su aldea.

También le comento su formación en la academia ninja, todas las aventuras que paso con sus compañeros, las misiones, los mensajes de reflexión de sus clientes y maestro. Sobre todo, le comentó de una persona llamada Jiraiya, y otro sujeto llamado Iruka.

Hinata casi podía decir que los conocía por todo lo que Naruto recordaba de ellos.

Ella estaba maravillada ante tales relatos. La vida de ese chico había sido dura, llena de pérdidas, desprecio y entrenamiento para cumplir su sueño. Ciertamente era admirable la forma en como se había levantado de todo eso y ahora se encontraba en donde estaba. Hinata no pudo evitar compararlo con ella.

Sintiendo el desprecio de todo su clan para que luego la decretaran como una de las mejores ninjas de los Hyuuga. Y todo a base de esfuerzo, mucho entrenamiento y cariño de quienes de verdad la amaban. Ella, tenía que admitir, definitivamente había pasado algo muy similar.

Su mirada voló nuevamente hasta Naruto, sus palabras se hacían miel para su corazón y se aferraban a ella como hierro caliente. ¿Sería ella capaz de olvidarlo alguna vez? Su respuesta fue mas dolorosa. _Por supuesto que no_. Con un suspiro, acepto que estaba empezando a arrepentirse de estar tanto tiempo junto a él. Las consecuencias no se mostraban ahora, pero llegado el momento de terminar su viaje, le lloraría muchas noches. Estaba segura.

Nadie la había tratado como él, con tanta espontaneidad… contándole mil cosas y mostrándose tan natural y encantador que…

Ella negó con la cabeza. Era un chico divertido; la hacía reír mucho con sus ocurrencias y sus expresiones; eso le encantaba. Más importante aún, nunca se había sentido tan libre y cómoda ante la presencia de alguien, sin importarle la compostura, el protocolo, ni siquiera la forma de expresar sus ideas tan libremente hasta que llego él.

Naruto era un chico especial y nunca podría disfrutarlo plenamente.

Los días iban pasando y ellos prácticamente no se separaban, solo lo hacían cuando caía la noche y debían ir a dormir a sus respectivos camarotes.

Pero como todo el mundo sabe, cuando más se está disfrutando de algo el tiempo pasa con demasiada rapidez. Les pareció que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban llegando a su destino final y a su inminente despedida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora Original:**

_¿Y bien… que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado =)_

_Como verán, ni Naruto ni Hinata saben que son del mismo país ni que están más cerca de lo que creen. Tal vez más adelante se enteren, ñaka ñaka :3_

_Bueno cualquier duda, consejo, comentario, palabras bonitas, criticas, en fin, review es bien recibido. Ustedes leen y tienen todo el derecho a decir si algo les gusta o no. Como lectora y ahora escritora entiendo ;) (Además con eso ayudan a mi musa xD)_

_¡Adiosito, cuídense!_

.

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Igualmente, con la historia. Este es un fic adoptado a **_**Nuharoo **_**llamado **_**¿Destino?**_

**Si desean ver la historia original pueden encontrarla en su perfil.**

**.**

_Destiny_

_Capítulo 3_

**.**

Hinata se sentía un poco rara, faltaban solo unas pocas horas para arribar a su destino. Nuevamente se encontraba recargada en la barandilla con la mirada perdida en la aldea de Kiri que se asomaba a lo lejos.

Esos días que había pasado junto a Naruto los llevaría en su corazón por siempre. _Nadie podría ser capaz de enamorarse en tan solo unos días_, se decía una y otra vez; pero a pesar de la innegable lógica de su pensamiento, le dolía imaginar que en unas horas no lo volvería a ver, a aquella sonrisa jocosa o a escuchar aquellas anécdotas de su aldea; era doloroso, pero también lo mejor.

—¿Ansiosa por llegar? —le preguntó una voz a su lado, una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

—Por supuesto —volteó para encontrarse con esos ojos color cielo que la cautivaban con cada segundo en que pensaba en ellos—¿Tú no?

—¿La verdad? —contesto él echando una mirada al horizonte—No.

Ella se sorprendió un poco ante esa respuesta. Pestañeo—¿Acaso los asuntos que tienes que atender son desagradables?

—Estoy en la ciudad por un asunto muy importante, si —confirmo él y luego de darle una fugaz mirada, siguió mirando la aldea de Kiri—pero no es solo por eso.

Hinata esperó, pero Naruto no continuó, así que decidió insistir—¿Entonces?

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que él continuara, Hinata empezaba a preguntarse si a lo mejor ella quería escuchar su respuesta—Es solo que… no te volveré a ver.

La muchacha sintió su corazón bombear fuertemente dentro de su pecho, se sentía como si acabaran de darle un puñetazo directo en el estómago; no esperaba, para nada, tal respuesta de parte del joven rubio. Lo que Naruto decía era verdad, no faltaba casi nada para que desembarcaran y luego de unos instantes, no volver a ver su rostro… Sin embargo, aun si Naruto no quería, ella tenía una obligación para con su clan y no estaba en la posición de desobedecerla.

—Ha sido muy lindo el conocerte, Naruto —comenzó ella con la mirada gacha. Lo último que necesitaba es que el muchacho la mirara melancólico y destruyera todo lo que ya había planeado—. He disfrutado mucho de tu compañía. P-Pero ahora cada uno debe de seguir su camino. Es lo mejor.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor para ti, pero no para mí.

La chica se sorprendió aún más por la respuesta dada por aquel rubio, pero aun así no dejó de sentirse miserable. ¿Qué más le podía decir ahora?

El silencio reino entre ellos. Hinata bajó su mirada intentando ocultar sus vidriosos ojos, mientras el rubio la observaba pensando a mil por hora en algún argumento que la convenciera para que fuese a visitarlo a Konohagakure, pero aun así nada creíble o coherente, que no pusiera en riesgo su compromiso con el clan, se le pudo ocurrir.

Ella, luego de unos momentos, rompió el silencio.

—Debo bajar por mi equipaje —susurró.

—Yo también.

Los dos bajaron sin emitir ningún ruido, juntos, hacia sus camarotes. Estaban a punto de desembarcar.

—Podríamos caminar juntos por la ciudad, ¿te parece bien?

—No quisiera retrasarte, ya que aún no sé bien por donde comenzar.

—No te preocupes por eso, tengo tiempo, ¡de veras! —le sonrió él—Ya he estado aquí antes, por lo que podría mostrarte algunos lugares —otra vez el oji azul mostraba su optimismo junto a esa característica sonrisa; contagiando a la chica quien le devolvió el gesto.

.

.

Desembarcaron y juntos se encaminaron a la ciudad. La peli azul estaba embelesada por la cantidad de esplendidos paisajes que podía observar bajo su rango ocular, las imponentes construcciones de piedra, el bosque que la rodeaba, la cascada artificial que le daba un toque fantástico al lugar y sobre todo, la presencia de Naruto junto a ella.

Estaba agradecida con el cielo por darle la oportunidad de admirar tanta belleza junto a una persona, que en poco tiempo, había colado en lo más hondo de su corazón y pensamientos.

—¿Y… qué te parece? —le preguntó el rubio ladeando la cabeza, ella se detuvo un segundo para observar como los vientos mecían su cabello. Embelesada y atolondrada, se sonrojo furiosamente por su descarada mirada y bajo la cabeza.

—E-Es hermoso —dijo en un hilo de voz. No sabiendo claramente si respondía por el hermoso paisaje, o por la bella vista que le ofrecía el perfil de Naruto.

Entre caminar despacio y ver lo que ofrecía la ciudad a su paso, el trayecto desde la puerta principal hasta la plaza central fue muy corto para el gusto de la joven. Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a la encrucijada donde convergían sus caminos.

—Creo… que es hora de despedirnos —le dijo Hinata a su rubio acompañante, su mirada ligeramente escondida bajo su flequillo.

—Eso parece —le respondió desanimado— ¿Puedo, al menos, acompañarte a donde te vas a hospedar?

—No quisiera retrasarte más… lo mejor es que nos despidamos aquí.

—Si esa es tu decisión… —resignado, Naruto no pudo contener la amargura en su voz.

—_Si supieras lo que realmente quiero _—pensó ella conservando la cabeza gacha en todo momento, por temor a que el rubio pudiera encontrar en sus ojos la tristeza que la embargaba ante la larga despedida.

Pero antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse, algo la detuvo.

Sin poderse contener, Naruto jaló de su delgado brazo para atraerla a su pecho. Ella cayó rendida a su cálido abrazo, sintiendo con cada uno de sus poros los fuertes brazos que habían envuelto su cintura, y conservando en su memoria la fragancia liberal que él emanaba. Sin embargo, por más que su cuerpo hubiera aceptado con alevosía el acercamiento, su propia mente era un caos. Insegura de corresponder el abrazo o no hacerlo, ella no pudo más que disfrutar de su aroma y de su cálida presencia envolviéndola. Sus brazos inmóviles no encontraban el nervio que mandara la acción que realmente deseaba realizar, sin embargo, justamente cuando ya había quedado prendada de ese hombre y su poderoso y desesperado abrazo, él se alejó sin más.

Él deposito su chaqueta en sus hombros, mientras la soltaba con pesar.

—Quédate con esto. Aquí hace mucho frio y veo que tu chaqueta no es del todo adecuada, de veras —concluyó mientras le acomodaba la chaqueta, dejando descansar sus manos en los hombros de ella por un tiempo más.

—E-Esto es tuyo… no puedo…

—Insisto. Digamos que es un regalo mio… para ti —dijo soltándola y dándole una de sus cálidas sonrisas—Cuídate, ¿sí?

—Claro, t-tú también hazlo —menciono ella en voz baja, esperando con la cabeza alzada a que él desaparecía en la avenida, sus ojos estaban empezando a perlarse por las lágrimas pero estaba decidida a no llorar hasta que él hubiera desaparecido de su rango de visión. Sin embargo, sin poderlo evitar, vio como él seguía ahí parado, destrozando de a pocos su corazón.

Nada más al sentir la primera lágrima resbalar por su mejilla huyo de ahí.

Naruto se quedó parado viendo cómo se alejaba aquella hermosa joven con ojos de luna. Tenía demasiadas ganas de correr para alcanzarla y estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos, pero ella había dejado demasiado en claro que no podían verse. Por lo que, abandonando la hiperactiva y alegre personalidad que lo caracterizaba, caminó hacia la torre de la Mizukage con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha.

.

.

Hinata, muy cansada por la carrera que había hecho, se dejó caer en la primera posada que vio. Maldijo su suerte, estaba segura que estas cosas solo le pasaban a ella ¿cómo era posible que conociera a un chico tan guapo y se encariñara con él en tan solo unos días para luego tener que dejarlo de ver porque ya estaba comprometida con alguien que solo Kami-sama sabía quién era?

—_Te engañaste a ti misma_ —pensó amargamente Hinata, sabiendo que era verdad. Ella fue consciente desde un principio de que debía mantener las distancias con aquel chico, sin embargo siguió el consejo de su corazón y termino con el mismo hecho añicos. Ahora solo le quedaba olvidar.

Se acomodó a paso pausado en la cama. Al día siguiente empezaría a planear las visitas y recorridos que haría, compraría un mapa para planearlo todo muy bien. También recordó que tenía que escribir a su padre para informarle de su llegada a la ciudad, así que se levantó para hacerlo e investigar donde estaba el correo para mandar la carta de inmediato. Tendría que mantenerse a sí misma ocupada si quería dejar de pensar en Naruto.

.

.

Hinata pasó varios días informándose sobre los ninjas de esa villa, conociendo sus platos típicos, el tipo de vestimenta usada además de todos sus tipos de jutsus propios de aldea de la niebla, haciendo de todo para poder pasar la mayor parte del tiempo ocupada.

Su estrategia dio resultado, el viaje por Kiri le estaba resultando muy gratificante. Sin embargo, con todo y lo que tenía planeado, por las noches era cuando su plan flaqueaba. No podía dejar de pensar en Naruto. Le estaba costando un mundo y varios universos poder sacárselo de la cabeza y del corazón.

—_Solo espero que el haberlo conocido no arruine mi matrimonio y que con el tiempo, se vuelva solo un agradable recuerdo_ —pensaba la chica constantemente intentado aliviarse.

Faltando dos días para que regresara al país de fuego, Hinata decidió hacer algunas compras de último minuto. Mientras caminaba por la plaza de la ciudad, le dieron un papel donde anunciaban una especie de festival. Iban a presentarse acróbatas y músicos, parecía muy divertido a decir verdad, por lo que decidió ir esa misma noche a pesar de estar sola.

.

.

Afortunadamente el festival se organizaba no muy lejos de donde ella se hospedaba, por lo que podía guiarse solo oyendo la música y viendo el resplandor de las luces con facilidad. La plaza y las calles principales estaban repletas de gente. En el centro había una fuente con agua cristalina saliendo de esta y lámparas de distintos colores y tamaños adornando todo. En el centro había tanto músicos, acróbatas como gente bailando y divirtiéndose. Sonrió al ver los espectáculos y lo animada que estaba la gente, pensando que sería divertido hacer algo similar en su clan, pero esa idea la desecho casi al instante al recordar lo serio que era este. Absorta en sus pensamientos se sobresaltó cuando un joven se le acercó a hablarle.

—¿Quieres bailar? —le preguntó el joven extendiéndole la mano, pero al verle bien, algo en su expresión y en sus ojos le dio desconfianza.

—N-No, gracias —contestó para alejarse de allí.

—Si estás sola, muñeca, te puedo hacer compañía —le insistió para luego recorrerle con la mirada de una forma que no le agradó.

—Estoy bien sola —replicó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido e intentó volver a alejarse, pero aquel sujeto la agarró del fuertemente del brazo—¡Suéltame! —dijo Hinata elevando la voz a la vez que la volvía más firme.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, muñeca, gritar por tu papi con todas tus fuerzas? —preguntó el sujeto en un tono irónico y burlón.

Empezó a enfurecerse ante la actitud de aquel hombre. Realmente ella estaba en contra de utilizar sus habilidades contra los civiles o demás personas si es que no se encontraba en una misión o situación de máxima urgencia, sin embargo, si aquel tipo seguía insistiendo de esa manera, ella tranquilamente podría ignorar dicha regla no escrita.

—La señorita dijo que no —escuchó que decía una amenazante voz, mientras veía como alguien jalaba al sujeto para alejarlo de ella.

—¡Naruto! —expresó ella al reconocerlo.

—¿Y qué si no quiero? —dijo de manera desafiante aquel sujeto.

—Entonces tendré que convencerte —dijo el chico intimidante mientras sostenía de la camisa a aquel tipo pasado de copas. Aquel sujeto con la cara antes roja, ahora estaba pálido y aterrado. Naruto al ver la expresión asustadiza del hombre, lo soltó lentamente para que este corriera alejándose rápidamente de ellos. Hinata al verse salvada agradeció alegremente a quien fue su héroe.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió su salvador en un tono de molestia. Ella no lo notó.

—Pues… a ver el festival, he logrado ver las luces y la música incluso desde donde me hospedo —contestó Hinata con una sonrisa inocente—, dado que mi partida es pronto, decidí dar una vuelta…

—¡¿Sola?! Si no te has dado cuenta, hay ninjas ebrios por aquí. Podrían hacerte cualquier cosa.

Ella se quedó estática por unos momentos al escuchar como él la regañaba. Sin embargo rápidamente se recuperó de su estupor—Lamento haberte preocupado pero… en realidad soy capaz de defenderme sola.

—Así, ¿y cómo? —pregunto manteniendo su ceño fruncido y su voz seria, como si no creyese lo que la chica acababa de decir. Sin embargo la aludida no logró decir nada, ¿estaría bien decirle que en realidad era una ninja?

—Hey, ¿qué tanto haces, problemático? —se escuchó una voz tras del oji azul, causando solo un suspiro en este último. La chica se había salvado del interrogatorio.

—Izumi déjame presentarte a Shikamaru Nara, Shikamaru ella es Izumi, una… amiga —Hinata no pudo evitar sentir algo de decepción al escuchar la palabra "amiga" salir de la boca del rubio, pero que más podía esperar. Después de todo eso eran… de cierta forma.

—Es un gusto conocerle, Shikamaru-san —se inclinó saludando al recién llegado.

—Sí, igualmente —dijo dando media vuelta y caminando sin esperarlos, dejando algo sorprendida a Hinata. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a los saludos tan indiferentes.

—Hey, ¿por qué no nos acompañas? —agregó Naruto al ver la incómoda situación que se había formado.

—Bueno yo… no creo que sea buena idea. Parece que a tu amigo no le agrado.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que le agradas, de veras! El solo es algo flojo. Vamos acompáñanos, hazlo por mí bien —insistía el oji azul. Tal parecía que su enojo se había esfumado.

—¿Tú bien? —dijo algo extrañada y con la inocencia reflejándose en sus tranquilos ojos.

—Sí, ya que si te quedas sola no podré estar tranquilo pensando en que algo malo te podría pasar —le explicó con una sonrisa y la mirada firme.

—Está bien —sonrió Hinata. No pudo hacer más que aceptar dicha invitación, al menos así podría estar algún tiempo más con Naruto.

Él la tomo de la mano rápidamente y la guio hacia donde Shikamaru se dirigía. Poco más y Hinata se hubiera desmayado ahí mismo, sin embargo el rubio ni lo noto.

—¿Así que te nos unes? Que problemático —comento Shikamaru cuando ambos jóvenes lo alcanzaron—Dime, ¿cómo es que conociste a este idiota?

—¡¿Qué me has dicho?!

—Hmp. Problemático.

—Yo, bueno… lo conocí en el barco en el que yo viajaba —respondió quedamente Hinata.

Luego de eso comenzaron a platicar de diferentes cosas. Hinata se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru era agradable a pesar de ser algo desanimado y poco interesado. Entre pláticas y viendo los espectáculos, los tres la pasaron muy bien. La noche ya caía y a sabiendas de que a su amigo Nara gustaba irse temprano a la cama, se despidieron de él, mientras el rubio convencía a Hinata de ir a dejarla al lugar en donde se hospedaba.

—¿Qué te ha parecido la ciudad?

—Es _realmente_ hermosa y tiene lugares muy interesantes.

—¿Y cuándo regresas?

—En dos días más.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Ella sintió como Naruto se tensaba un poco por como apretaba sus puños, pero decidió no decir nada. Mientras caminaban, no notaron cuando se alejaron de las luces, el bullicio y la música callejera de la plaza central.

—Me hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de conocerte más —soltó el joven en un susurro apenas audible, pero lo suficientemente alto para que su acompañante lo escuchará. Hinata se sonrojo automáticamente y con el mismo pensamiento cruzando por su cabeza, sonrió tristemente a la luna.

—Fue mejor así —le respondió sin quitar su triste sonrisa.

—¿Por qué continuas diciendo eso? —insistió Naruto. La joven junto a él realmente pensaba que lo mejor era que se separaran sin embargo él creía exactamente lo contrario. ¿Es que acaso ella estaba maldita o algo así? ¿Cuál era la razón para la cual ella se mostrara tan reacia a incluso darle su identidad?

—Pues yo… eh… e-estoy comprometida —le dijo la chica sin más, mientras bajaba su rostro, inevitablemente ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo.

Naruto al escuchar las palabras de la joven, paró en seco.

—Entonces por qué… —él se detuvo al sentir que incluso las palabras no salían de su boca por la sorpresa—¿Qué haces viajando sola? ¿No deberías estar con tu _prometido_? —casi escupió la última palabra, sin saber la razón del porqué se sentía engañado.

—No lo conozco —le respondió Hinata sin subir la mirada—este viaje… era el sueño que debía realizar antes de casarme. Yo insistí en venir sola.

—¿Y cómo es que no lo conoces? —ahora el chico la miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y con un tono serio en su voz.

—Es un matrimonio arreglado… por mi padre y mi clan —le explicó.

—¿Pero cómo?... Si te rehúsas tal vez tú podrías...

—No puedo hacer eso… Naruto—ella suspiró su nombre como si fuera miel escurriendo por sus labios—. Tengo obligaciones para con mi clan. No puedo explicarte más, pero por favor entiéndelo —le pidió la chica levantando la mirada. Él se quedó inmóvil al reconocer su pesar dentro de sus ojos luna—Realmente no sabes lo que significó para mí conocerte.

Ella se detuvo para ordenar sus ideas. Esta sería su despedida definitiva, porque de ahora en más, no lo volvería a ver.

—Te deseo lo mejor en tu vida —dijo para luego inclinarse levemente a modo de despedida. Sus propios pensamientos se habían ido por la borda, y debido a eso comenzó a huir en dirección al hostal, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de aquella calle, sintiendo oprimido el corazón en fuertes cadenas que no la dejarían escapar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la Autora original:**

Hola, espero les haya gustado el capítulo ^^

Naruto por fin supo la verdad de tanto distanciamiento por parte de Izumi (Hinata) ¿Qué pasara? Pues les diré en el próximo capítulo :D

Les informo que de ahora en adelante comenzare a actualizar los fines de semana o a más tardar el lunes, ya que ese día no tengo clases jeje

Bueno ya saben! Cualquier comentario, duda, consejo, critica, en fin review es bien recibido como siempre! ^^

Adiosito, cuídense y pasen un buen fin de semana!

.

**Review?**


End file.
